battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Bf 109
The Messerschmitt Bf 109, often called the Me 109, was a German World War II Luftwaffe fighter aircraft designed by Willy Messerschmitt and Robert Lusser during the early to mid 1930s. The Bf 109 appears in Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield V. A stylized Bf 109 appears in Battlefield Heroes as the National Plane. Battlefield 1942 The Bf 109 is a fighter featured in Battlefield 1942 issued to the Wehrmacht, Afrika Korps ,German Elite Forces and Royal Italian Army. It has space for one player, who pilots the aircraft. It has two weapons available, its machine guns with 900 rounds of ammunition, and single bombs, with 15 units available. As with other fighter aircraft, the Bf 109 main role is mostly to support ground troops and to hunt enemy fighters and bombers. Its machine guns are very effective against lighter targets, such as aircraft and cars, and its single bomb can aid greatly in destroying enemy armor. A bomb is also efficient against emplacements, as a single well-placed bomb can destroy any anti-aircraft gun, defgun or heavy machine gun position. The Bf 109 is especially fast and maneuverable, which makes it the optimal choice for dogfighting compared to other allied craft. The Bf 109 prime weakness is its weak armor. Anti-aircraft guns rip through it in just a few shots. The Bf 109 requires a certain degree of skill to use effectively. It is a direct equivalent to the Red Army's Yak-9, British Army's Spitfire and the US Army's P-51. Appearances *Battle of Britain *Bocage *El Alamein *Gazala *Operation Battleaxe *Kharkov *Kursk *Salerno *Monte Santa Croce *Operation Baytown *Raid on Agheila Gallery BF1942.Bf109 left side.png|Bf 109 on the ground left side BF1942.Bf109 front side.png|Front side BF1942.Bf109 right side.png|Right side BF1942.Bf109 back side.png|Rear view BF1942.Bf109 third person rear.png|Rear view of the Bf 109 in third person. BF1942.Bf109 third person front.png|Front view of the Bf 109 in first person. BF1942.Bf10.AK Rear.png|Rear view of an Afrika Korp Bf 109 BF1942.Bf109.AK Front.png|Front view of an Afrika Korp Bf 109 BF1942.Bf109.RIA Rear.png|Rear view of a Royal Italian Army Bf 109 BF1942.Bf109.RIA Front.png|Front view of a Royal Italian Army Bf 109 BF1942.Bf109 first person cockpit.png|First person view of the cockpit Battlefield Heroes The National Plane is a vehicle featured in Battlefield Heroes for the Royal Army and is the counterpart to the Royal Plane. The plane can hold three players, one pilot and two passengers. The pilot flies the plane and fires the two machine guns of the plane while the passengers sit on the wings and use their personal weapons to attack enemy infantry and vehicles. Against tanks, the plane's machine guns are very effective from all sides, as the machine guns do not overheat, resulting in the pilot being able to continually fire. Gallery National Plane side.png|Side view Battlefield V The Bf 109 is a vehicle featured in Battlefield V, and can be seen in the Battlefield 5 Official Reveal Trailer. It is the primary single seat fighter of Germany. Singleplayer During the prologue My Country Calling, a Bf 109 strafes the Free French Forces in Tunisia in 1942, while the player controls one as Yellow-Seven over Germany in 1943. Enemy Bf 109s are encountered during Under No Flag and Tirailleur, and in the former must be shot down as part of the mission. Multiplayer Two variants of the aircraft appear in the multiplayer, the Bf 109 G-2 and Bf 109 G-6. The fighter is Germany's counterpart to the United Kingdom's Spitfire. Bf 109 G-2 The G-2 variant of the Bf 109 is unlocked by default, and is initially armed with four 7.92mm machine guns. This multirole version has light armament at first, but can be diversified into either the ground attack or interception role through specializations. For the former, 50kg bombs, Pineapple Wrench and Reinforced Wings allow it to survive bombing runs under fire, while the latter niche is augmented by the improved armament of 20mm cannons and the Radar Package. Bf 109 G-6 The G-6 variant is unlocked at rank 16, and comes equipped with two MG 131 13mm heavy machine guns and a secondary MG 151 20mm autocannon. The G-6 is focused more towards air superiority, with heavier weapons to tackle higher health bombers, and specializations such as High Altitude Package and Nitrous to boost survivability while dogfighting. Gallery BF5 Bf 109 Pre-Alpha.png|Bf 109 G-2 as it appeared in the Pre-Alpha BF5 Bf 109 FP Pre-Alpha.png|First person pilot view Battlefield V Open Beta BF 109 G-2.png|BF 109 G-2 in The Company menu bf109g2hellgrau.jpg|Bf 109 G-2 "Hellgrau" Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Heroes Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V